Crazy Randomness
by JustJetteJuliette
Summary: So, what happens when you put five insane teenage girls together and ask them to think up fanfics? The stuff in here. Rated T because, well, read it.


**AVATAR SLEEPOVER**

**Ok! I'm like, having tophrocker sleepover, so this is just randomness we think up! In this is me, (Jette) tophrocker (Missy) & our friends (Lela, Ray, & Sophita) yeah. If you've read my profile, you'd know we're weird. Tophrocker was dictating me on what to write, & she owns all the cherries. ******** So here ya go!!!!**

**VQVQVQV**

Missy & I were anxiously awaiting the arrival of our closest friends. Katara & Sokka came first. "Yo, what up, brotha?" Sokka rapped as he walked right into our house without knocking. Lela walked upstairs (we have an awesome basement) 'I AM AWESOME!" she exclaimed with great pride. Missy moaned. Aang walked in and looked oddly at Lela, then proceeded to ride his skateboard through our house without our permission, scuffing our newly waxed floor and running into Sophita, who attempted to Pillsbury Aang.

"PILLSBURY!" she yelled. Aang stared at her, then skated down the stairs and fell. Zuko then walked in, looked around, & was glomped my Missy.

"ZUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Missy yelled. Zuko looked overwhelmed. Ray walked down from her room, playing her trumpet. TyLee & Mai walked in, & so did Toph.

"I am NEVER getting in a car with three women again." Zuko moaned, while shoving Missy to the ground. Toph looked at Missy with despisment. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" Missy yelled. (yeah, she's a little nuts, Toph always has issues with her) Toph walked over to the couch and turned on wrestling. "So where's Azula?" I asked Zuko, I hadn't talked! "She's being fitted for a straightjacket." He replied. "People wonder why I have issues, exhibit A, my family."

"Yeah, your family sucks." Teo said as he wheeled through the door with Haru & his funny mustache in tow. "HARU! What? You haven't shaved that thing on your face!" Tylee yelled. Suki barreled in through the door & right into Haru. "GO AWAY! LEAVE! SOKKA IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tylee screamed & chased Suki outside & up a tree.

**PIZZA & ICECREAM TIME!**

"How can you like CHERRIES?" ""CHERRIES?" "THERE'S OTHER FRUITS IN THE WORLD BESIDES CHERRIES!" "HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELF-CENTERED?" '"DO YOU EAT, SLEEP, & BREATHE CHERRIES!?" (all rights to the cherries mentioned in the aboved text belong to the one & crazy tophrocker.)

Sokka looked like a scared little puppy dog who ate too many cherries. Everyone stared at him. He took a sip of soda. "Guys, the cake may have a cherry on it, but its strawberry cake. The soda is strawberry, too." "IS EVERYTHING I KNOW A LIE?" I yelled. Lela started doing an evil French laugh. Sophita grabbed the remaining slice of pizza and Ray tackled her to the floor. "Rawr! I AM RAY! ENERGY! LALALALALA!" she screamed. Missy randomly burst out saying "HAHAHA! THE CHERRIES ARE MINE!"

**MOVIE TIME!**

"DUDE? WHY IS THERE A CLAMBED?" I screamed. "IT'S A PEACOCK!" Ray yelled back. "HIPPEE CLAMBED! Missy yelled. Zuko tackled Sokka to the floor in the pursuit of the Crunch bar, & then a popcorn war began. Then Aang randomly burst in saying, "We're watching an adult drama, that middle aged women enjoy!" All in all, I did'nt know what movie was on, but it was fun!

**BOYS vs. GIRLS! Sardine Edition.**

**_Aang gets OWNED!_**

**NO LONGER JETTE"S POV, NOW KATARA's POV**

Jette & Missy had the best idea. We're playing sardines, but we're capturing the boys. I saw Aang jump on the chandelier, so I'm pretty sure he's there. For our mission, Missy hid in a bathtub, I hid in the hottub with Toph next to me in the gravel pit, Jette & Yue hid in the kitchen, Lela, Sophita, & Ray all hid behind a flatscreen TV, Mai hid in the garage (what a surprise) & Tylee hid in a cleaning supplies closet. So Missy wants Zuko (I AM SURPRISED!) but that's not in fate. Zuko & Sokka wandered outside and Toph earthbended a small boulder at Sokka. "NO! TOPH! HOW COULD YOU?" He yelled. Katara waterbended a wave and they fell into the pool. Toph & Katara ran into the house & locked the doors. In the meanwhile, Teo & Haru wandered into the kitchen in more search of something to eat then finding Aang. Jette jumped up and tackled Haru, Yue opened the pantry door and Jette threw Haru in there and locked it. Teo meanwhile was trying to escape, but Yue grabbed his chair and dumped him into the big walk-in freezer. Which probably wasn't smart….

Aang was wondering where the heck everyone was, so he jumped down and wandered into the bathroom. Missy jumped up from the bathtub and Aang screamed & ran away. (Like Missy is SO frightening, four foot nine, eighty-two pounds, had on pink pajamas) Yue & Jette were drinking fruit punch to celebrate the capture. Aang ran into the kitchen & startled them, Jette grabbed him & threw him into the pantry with Haru, & Aang landed on his ankles, so Haru went "Ooh!" & fell. And Aang got OWNED. She locked the door, & then let Teo out of the freezer. (we could'nt let the poor guy freeze to death!) then they handcuffed him to the sink.

Then all the girls went to bed. THE END.

**VQVQVQV**

**Wow, that was random. Oh, well. I hope you all thought it was funny!**


End file.
